Field
Systems, apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a voice recognition system, a voice recognition server and a control method of a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a voice recognition system, a voice recognition server and a control method of a display apparatus which performs a voice recognition function based on analysis of a current usage status of a user with respect to the display apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Voice recognition technology is used to recognize a voice signal that has been obtained by collecting a voice input by a user, etc., as a signal corresponding to a predetermined language and may be used in various fields. In particular, an electronic apparatus such as a television (TV) or a mobile phone is provided with voice recognition functions that are performed via a microphone in addition to an existing input method using a remote controller. For example, a channel of a TV may be controlled by speaking a particular command such as “channel up”, and then by recognizing a user's voice signal through a voice recognition engine of the TV.
In performing the voice recognition function through a user's speech, there arises no problem if the user's speech matches a function to be performed. However, if there are two or more functions that correspond to a user's speech and one of the functions is performed randomly, a user may be inconvenienced due to the performance of an unintended operation.